dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Stain
Is there a way to make one of those nice looking 1px border tables? --Quicksand 18:30, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :Thanks Peet :) --Quicksand 00:58, 26 February 2007 (UTC) I have a question, and it may be a good idea to add the answer in this page: are the effects cumulative? For instance if one uses this spell twice a round on the same target, and the random effect is "reduce damages" for the two attacks, will this target lost 200% damages? Thanks. --Mike 21:41, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :Yes they are, I tried and watch the character's effects, there's two "damages reduced by...", or two "+xx EC". Sounds good! --AnotherMike 19:03, 20 June 2007 (UTC) I would like to point out that the most insteresting effect, the dispell magic one, seems hard to obtain since the odds are only 25%, but a higher level Pandawa will be able to cast it twice a round: now the odds are 43.7%, almost 1/2. If you're the big Pandawa and you have 12AP, you do it three times and then it's 57.8%. The AP lost and damage reduction effects are quite cool too, so when you have them you're quite happy too. The only one that doesn't shine is boosting the EC rate, something the Pandawasta (casted with Spirit Bond) does far better. So when you cast this spell once there's a probability of 75% to have a quite good to excellent effect, and if you cast it twice it goes up to 93.7%. But the AP lost and the damage reduction are interesting only if the spell has been upgraded, something few Pandawas will do before they have maxed out of lot of other spells, so you will probably stick to the 43.7% of dispell magic. If ever you choose to max this spell, the EC modifier, added with one or two Pandawasta, will be really efficient too. --AnotherMike 17:53, 20 June 2007 (UTC) :When I wrote this the AP cost was always 4AP, but now it goes down as the spell is maxed. At level 6 one only needs 2AP to cast the spell, so most of the pandawas will be able to cast it four times in a turn, at least. The odds are even better now! AnotherMike 20:37, 17 March 2009 (UTC) One good use of this spell (and level one is enough for that) is to dispell magic on an ennemy after a Feca casted Truce. This is a good way to hit hard an enemy before he has a chance to hit you: now everyone but this character won't take any damage. --AnotherMike 19:05, 29 June 2007 (UTC) by 100% damage reduction, does it mean that damage is actually nullified, or is it -100 to the effective stat? -Telkoth 15:05, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :No, it's -100 on any stats used to calculate the damages. Any point in a stat is +1% on the damages related to this stat, so when you have 200 in Strength you have +200% to damages with earth (ou neutral) effects. This spell removes 100% of those 200%, for example. Even if the stat is lowered to zero or lower, the basic damages of the weapon or spell used still apply. --AnotherMike, march 2009 Drunk Pandawas already cast this spell, is this spell different or does this page have wrong information? :They cast another spell who only targets the +EC, there's no AP, damages nor debuff effect. --AnotherMike, march 2009 Critical Hit - order of effects? I think there is some change in the order of effects for critical hits now. For me, the enemy always ends up with *no* debuff on him, so it seems that "dispell" comes last now. This would make the spell much less usefull for crit-builds. -I've noticed this too, it says it unbewitches first then debuffs on a critical hit but this is not true. The -% damage and +critical failures do not seem to stay. However it still is very useful for crit-builds because the -ap remains with the unbewitching. So a crit panda still gets the massive -4ap per 2ap spell attribute from level six stain. Seuss (talk) 13:42, March 27, 2010 (UTC) AP lost dodgeable? AP lost dodgeable or fixed? :Dodgeable. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:23, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :: does -4AP go in a single package or in 4 different packages. In other words when you hit its either -4ap or -0ap, or the target could dodge some of the ap loss so could be -3 ~ -1ap? :::If it's dodgeable, then they could dodge some, all or none. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:56, October 12, 2009 (UTC) -The Ap loss is dodgeable, like Slow Down, meaning it is dependant on wisdom and it is possible for your targets to dodge some of the ap loss or on rare occasions all.Seuss (talk) 13:48, March 27, 2010 (UTC)